srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:A Message to Mirgspil
. |Saga = Tasks from Thane Pyrond |Diff = 9+ at MR 65. Optional (and useless) battle 18+ at MR 144 }} General Information The first quest on the path to Saarngard Isle. ;Historical note There was a first version of this adventure (at least, an adventure with the same name) that was announced (and never released) on September 2004. This adventure was released on March 13th 2008 Tips * DO NOT hand the parchment to the masked man, and do not ignore the beggar Prerequisites * Proving Grounds I * * Completing all previous Missions for the Thane Walkthrough Thane Pyrond asks you a favour: to deliver a message to an operative in Mirgspil. His courier Jand Tilnor has disappeared, and he has received a note stating the operation is jeopardized, and to send you with a message if possible. The Thane sends you to Frethid One-Eye at the Five Knots inn in Mirgspil with the message in a . At the first light, Pyrond hands you 4x kepbekk leaves and gives you a coach. The driver, Pirgin, will take you to your destiny. When you're on your way, you're attacked!: . Your assailants are four masked individuals, three men and a woman, and they ask for the message that you carry. DO NOT hand the parchment to the masked man. You will be KILLED! When you refuse, you'll have the opportunity to hold your ground or to flee. * If you face the masked men, you'll fight their leader: . (was 14+ at MR 190, so there may be some variation) If you manage to hurt him enough (below 30%), he flees and you earn no XP for the feat. If he defeats you, you won't be killed because you are saved by the appearance of a city watch patrol. * If you try to flee, you must pass a . After your encounter, you meet Pirgin and have an uneventful trip to Mirgspil. Once you arrive, you encounter a rude beggar: * If you ignore him two times, you lose a few points of stamina (5 SP) as he attacks you: ** If you fight him you can only try to subdue him, and after the battle he apologizes and gives you some strange hints. ** If you try to get away he gets in your way, apologizes, and gives you some strange hints. * Give the beggar 1 gold for some strange hints. No matter what you choose to do you have to listen to the beggar. When you reach the Five Knots, something smells fishy... You can use Divination (20+) for 16 specific XP to know that you're in grave danger. Regardless if you ask for Frethid One-Eye or you try to leave the tavern at once, you're trapped: * You fight * The leader throws a vial of silver liquid to you. Use Fortification (30+) / Telekinesis (40+) for 8 specific XP or attempt to dodge it . * * * When you finish the Krogari, you see a man with a brown cloak. Divination (20+) gives you 8 specific XP and the correct direction (the front door). If you use the back door, you lose ~11 SP. No matter what you do, the man escapes. When you investigate the inn, you find an odd under the floor of one of the rooms. It's coded, so you don't understand anything, but you keep it. After you come back to Trithik, the Thane seems to be keeping something from you. You likewise keep some parts of your adventure from him, and he asks you to return the . He finally reveals that the identity of his agent is no less than your old comrade at arms, Unleri from Quaris-Taen. The Thane also mentions (and is the first mention in the game) the war on Saarngard Isle, where he will soon ask you to go. ; Completion reward 384 general XP Rewards * Kepbekk Leaf (x4) * +384 general experience for completion * .